


Practice Makes Perfect

by TheCobraOfHell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: Seven has the bright idea of practicing kissing- you know- for when they get girlfriends. After a while, Yoosung agrees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is inspired by/based on a piece by peekabooitsmiku on tumblr- http://peekabooitsmiko.tumblr.com/post/163182686552/bro-lets-practice-kissing-for-when-we-get

Practice Makes Perfect

Seven wiggled his brow, the motion purely mocking in most ways, but this time around it only made Yoosung blush even more. By this point, one would think that Yoosung would have been used to all the teasing- but Seven was bringing this to a whole new level. 

“C’mon- Yoosungie~ hold me closer, dude.” Seven nudged a little closer, one hand on Yoosung’s hip and the other starting to tangle into blonde hair. 

Yoosung’s breath was being sapped away with each brief graze of fingers against him. When Seven had suggested, months ago, that they practice kissing- he KNEW that the red-head was kidding. Then he brought it up again a few weeks ago, and Yoosung was quite certain that Seven was still kidding. A week ago, he said it _again_ , and Yoosung shifted a little, wondering if Seven knew what he was doing to him. 

Today, Seven suggested it again after Yoosung complained about not having a girlfriend for the fourth time that day. 

“Bro- what if we practised kissing for when we get girlfriends…” Seven gave a sly grin, and Yoosung looked back sheepishly. After so much time, Yoosung knew that the other was dead serious. 

“O-Okay. Just for practice though.”

Seven jumped up excitedly, instantly dragging Yoosung closer to him and bringing the other to squeal in shock. Yoosung would have pegged Seven as the sort of guy to just jump right in, nipping lips and sticking his tongue where it shouldn’t be- but it was soft. His kiss was faint at first, giving small presses up along the curve of Yoosung’s jaw and to his chin. Every little touch his lips left made Yoosung shiver and give trembling breaths. 

“Hold her like this-” He drags Yoosung a little closer, one hand taking a firm hold of his hip while the other hand reached up to caress the blonde’s cheek. Yoosung nods along, following Seven’s advice and holding him in similar fashion- although much less confident than what Seven displayed. 

Seven licks his lips, his nervousness hidden behind the curve of his grin. He takes advantage of it, pulling Yoosung forward by the chin to capture his lips, soft, slow- inviting in a way that he hoped Yoosung could gather. He wondered if Yoosung could feel the sparks as well. 

Yoosung tries to mimic the motions, following the lead that Seven held for him. This was practice- they were practicing- why did it feel so nice? Their lips seemed to mold together perfectly, and although Seven was more confident (or so it seemed), his lips still had a tenderness in their movements. 

“S-Seven-” Yoosung barely manages to gasp out the name as they broke apart, and Seven only gives a second for that break before plunging back in, capturing Yoosung’s bottom lip in his teeth, but gently. 

And Yoosung gasps, his grip on Seven suddenly tightening. Seven purrs, grabbing him back with eagerness and letting Yoosung’s lip free, only to lick them sweetly as though apologizing. His tongue traces those plump lips, seeing if Yoosung might play along. It takes the other a moment to gauge what was going on, and he parts his lips slightly out of curiosity. 

His tongue slips in with ease, dipping into every crevice of the blonde’s mouth. The hand on Yoosung’s cheek slips back, holding the back of his head to keep him in place, but Yoosung doesn’t move away either. 

In fact, he catches on. His tongue wrestles back, catching Seven off guard, and he instead grips the taller’s shoulders tight, as well keeping him in place. He becomes more firm, confidence beginning to seep into his movements, and he pulls away with a nip to Seven’s tongue. 

They’re both panting as they pull apart, Seven having been staring at Yoosung curiously while Yoosung looked almost prideful. “Mmm- so how did I do, Seven?”

The other laughs quietly. “You did- fantastic. Was I pretty good for your first kiss?” He asks back. 

And Yoosung pulls away, still smiling and giving a shrug. “I mean, it doesn’t count right? Since it was just practice?”

Seven bites the inside of his cheek, fighting the urge to frown- he smiles back. “Mm, yeah- you’re right. Just practice.”


	2. An Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vows are weird. They're just a bunch of words talking about reasons why you love someone. Now, Seven understands why they're so intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to join an RP server with me? Shoot me a message and I'll send you a link! Also- have a suggestion? Leave a comment or send a message!

Vows are weird. They’re just a bunch of words explaining exactly why they love another person. Can’t you just do that- any other day? Seven always wondered why vows were so important, at least in the past. But now, enthralled in the atmosphere of organ and flowers, the idea of hearing those words made his heart rampant. 

“Dearly beloved- we are gathered here today…”

Oh god- oh god- was this really happening?

His mouth felt like cotton, and his breath was as faint a summer’s breeze. An autumn leaf could just about blow him over with how weak he felt. God- he hoped he didn’t fucking faint, that would be embarrassing. And his hands were clammy beyond belief, hell it could probably be full blown seafood at this point. 

Vows are weird. They’re just a bunch of words, yet even so- seeing Yoosung fumble in his coat pocket and pull out a folded piece of paper- he could feel his chest tightening and eyes water at what he might say. Don’t cry dude- don’t cry.

Yoosung clears his throat. 

“I didn’t think that I would be at the altar with you within the span of two years- but I couldn’t have wished it any better. I fell in love with you fast and hard, with the fire in your eyes and the expanse of your heart. 

Sometimes, you doubt yourself. Sometimes, you feel like you aren’t enough. Sometimes, you think I’m a fool for choosing you. Today, I hope to seal in you the idea that you _are_ perfect, that you _are_ enough, and that _we_ made the best decision ever in agreeing to going on that ice cream date two years ago.”

The people in the pews gave a few scattered laughs, as if remembering the nervousness accompanying such a day back then. All the shy mutters and cutesy giggles that new couples have. Hell- Seven can’t help but laugh either, staring hard back at Yoosung. 

Yoosung is grinning too at the memory, and he continues. “From here, I can’t wait to move in with you, to see the wonders of the world and perhaps even conquer a few, to show everyone the power between. I can’t wait to show everyone how much I absolutely adore you- and that all starts here. I love you so much.”

A few people give soft claps, but otherwise it is silent, and Seven is able to bask in the glow of Yoosung’s vows. Vows are weird. They’re just a bunch of words- but a bunch of words that make Seven fall harder and harder in love with the blonde. 

Then she speaks back, and Seven’s chest tightens to an unbelievable degree. She’s saying something very sweet, very deserving of Yoosung, and everyone’s attention is on her. Everyone’s except for Seven. 

Yoosung looks so in love in that moment. His eyes are glimmering with the threat of tears, and Seven wouldn’t blame him if he cried at his own wedding. Seven just watches him as the woman continues speaking, feeling more and more of his breath get lost in himself. He swears that he stopped breathing at one point, afraid that if he did he might actually start bawling. 

Before he knows it, the words ‘you may kiss the bride’ are muttered, and Seven has to look away, down at the carpet, down at the shoes of another best man, at anything other than the bride and groom kissing. 

At the reception, he drinks like a fish, champagne after champagne. Seven has the decency at least to stay away from other wedding-goers. The drinks help, but only for a little bit and only for the time being. 

The time dribbles away like water, and suddenly, Seven is driving. He knows he shouldn’t drive with how much he drank, but he doesn’t care after a while. 

Instead of going home, he takes the back roads. Seven drives until the city lights are only a faint glimmer. He parks to the side of one country road and turns off the engine. The tears gush out like a waterfall, and he leans over the steering wheel in desperation. At least, out here in the country roads, no one can hear his cries.


	3. Another Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven wonders what he should even say. Yes or no? Go ahead or stay with me? Truth or a shrouded lie? Despite everything his brain is telling him to do, he follows his heart instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to join an RP server with me? Shoot me a message and I'll send you a link! Also- have a suggestion? Leave a comment or send a message!

Another Ending

It felt so nice right in this moment, rolling around in his bed like a schoolgirl, marveling at how Jimmy just glanced at her and gave the smallest of smiles. Although in this case, Seven was the schoolgirl, and Yoosung was Jimmy. 

And that small smile was actually hardcore making out, but he digresses. 

At nearly four in the morning, he still hadn’t slept or even considered sleeping. Instead, Seven was coddled in his bed, grinning like an idiot as he remembered yesterday’s events. Yoosung’s lips had been so soft, so malleable, and he tasted of chapstick. Had it rubbed off onto him? He touched his lips, trying to remember the feeling even better. 

He wondered if Yoosung was thinking the same thing.

And he was. 

Yoosung had tried to rely on video games to help him think of something else, but even that couldn’t relieve the warmth still lingering on his lips. 

He couldn’t deny it, no matter how hard he tried. When their lips had touched, it felt like fireworks were lit in his chest, like his lips were chilled and heated at the same time. When Seven grabbed onto his sides, pulling him closer, it felt like magnets were connecting them. If he were a bit more oblivious, he’d wonder why exactly he felt that way. 

But he’s not mindless. He isn’t oblivious. Not now. That nervous feeling, the jitters, the warmth and the tickles in his chest, those were definitely signs of something more than friendship. It just had to be. 

The thing he did wonder about was rather or not Seven was serious. He was a joker, he pranked him all the time, he pulled his chain at any given moment just for shits and giggles. A sort of shame developed inside of Yoosung, shame for developing- what- feelings for Seven? Not only did he find it weird, but he knew that it was a joke. It had to be. It was a joke and here he was being pulled into it, clearly. Why couldn’t he control himself?

Then he realized something. 

As Yoosung died from a goblin attack, and waited to spawn, he wondered about the possibility- what if Seven really did like him? What if Seven was trying to put across through that practice kiss that he actually liked him? It was a possibility wasn’t it? But how much of a possibility…

Or was that just his heart trying to tell him he had a chance…

Yoosung shook his head and entered the game again. He didn’t know if it was a joke or not, but maybe he would find out at some point. He supposed, in the next few weeks, he would actually get his answer. 

.

After a month, he figured that Seven didn’t care.

They never talked about it. Seven never really asked about it. He kept up that cheerful and joking persona and treated Yoosung the same. 

It had been a joke. 

So, Yoosung went back to his usual routine. He went to class, he played video games, he lived… and tried not to think about how soft the other’s lips were. 

To try to move on, he talked to girls. Be it casually in group projects or more one on one in the library, they all seemed rather overjoyed to talk to Yoosung. In fact, some tried to flirt back. 

Her name was Yuna, and she was a beautiful girl. Yoosung admired so many things about her, from her beauty to her intelligence to her helpfulness. She cared about what he had to say and listened to every word. All in all, Yoosung was interested in her- he really really liked her. But- there was something missing. 

So, when Yuna asked him out to dinner over text, he actually faltered. He didn’t know if he should say yes or no. He didn’t quite think it through, and perhaps he should have a little better, but his first instinct was to ask Seven. 

And he did. 

.

**Yoosungie: One of the girls in my class asked me out. Do you think I should go?**

Seven was colored surprised at the sudden text, but soon was bombarded with his own questions. Did Yoosung understand his feelings? Did Yoosung know how he felt? Did he not care? 

And if he didn’t know, should Seven tell him? Should he say something? Or should he just say no? Should he say yes…?

The better part of him leaned toward the quieter place, the shutting up and telling Yoosung to follow his dreams or whatever. After all, Seven would be a shitty romantic partner. Seven would just ruin things for him, ruin his plans for veterinary school and the future. And Yoosung didn’t like him anyway, so he would just end up making a fool of himself if he did anything other than encourage the blonde. 

Seven started typing. 

**707: awe sweet! You should totally go! Is she cute?**

Wait, that didn’t sound right. 

**707: why not? She likes you, maybe you’ll have fun!**

No, no that can’t be right no…

**707: if you like her, I don’t see why you shouldn’t…**

None of it sounded right, and every time he typed it out, he just didn’t have the heart to press the send button. He hovered over it again, wanting yet not wanting to send some response. It took him so long to respond that Yoosung sent another message. 

**Yoosungie: Seven? Can you respond? I don’t want to make her wait… T-T**

Shit! It was getting too uncomfortable. He had to make a decision, he just had to…

There was a small, very small, part of him that wanted to tell the truth. He had to at least put it out there, for everyone to see. 

**707: Yoosung, you have to decide for yourself. Yes or no, I am not going to give you my opinion on it, but I want to tell you something before you decide.**  
707: I like you. I like you a lot Yoosung. I like you more than a friend, more than a best friend, more than I really should. I feel bad for these feelings, and I’m sorry that you now have to deal with them. I’ll leave you alone if you’d like, until those feelings die, cause I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.  
707: So, see ya, Yoosungie. 

Exhausted, Seven collapsed in his computer chair and closed his eyes, his tears already staining his cheeks. 

.

Seven liked wearing his suit. It made him look put together and that he wasn’t breaking on the inside. Today was the first day he’d see Yoosung face to face since their messaging, and since then they hadn’t sent any other messages either. He knew that it would be awkward, and Yoosung probably wouldn’t want to talk to him anyway. Seven resolved to stay as far away from him as possible for the entirety of this party. 

And it worked horribly. 

It almost seemed that Yoosung was trying to talk to him (like, why would he want to?), and every time they met glances, Seven had to sprint away in order to get away from Yoosung’s determined stride. 

In the end, he couldn’t really avoid him. They had to be seated at the same table and listen to MC’s greeting speech and talk of charities. Zen was too absorbed in bickering with Jumin between the speeches, and Jaehee was avidly speaking to one guest that MC had personally invited. 

That left Seven and Yoosung to awkwardly sit beside each other in clogged silence. 

“So… how are you?” Yoosung asked softly. 

“Fine. You?” Seven asked back. 

“Yeah, I’m fine…”

Again, silence took over both of them in a stage of awkwardness. Seven couldn’t bare to look at Yoosung, still filled with shame that… those feelings had yet to go away. 

“Did you go out with that girl, by the way? What was her name…” Seven tried to act casually. 

Yoosung nodded softly. “Uhm, Yuna. Yuna’s her name and- well- not really…” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking shy. “I never responded and, the next day, she asked me in person and, well… I told her no.”

“Oh…” Seven shifted in his spot, wishing that he had taken that glass of champagne that was offered a couple minutes ago. Again, that bigger part of him wanted to run away, perhaps encourage Yoosung to send her a text, to do… something? For some reason though, that smaller part of him won out, and he asked breathlessly, “Why did you say no? If you don’t mind me asking…”

It was Yoosung’s turn to be awkward. Seven glanced at him, surprised to see that Yoosung was actually blushing, looking down at the table cloth and shifting awkwardly. He looked like he… “I wasn’t sure at first- or not completely sure at least. It didn’t feel right, especially- especially after your text back…”

Instantly, Seven looked away, feeling the shame envelop him once more. He didn’t look back until feeling Yoosung’s hand grab his own. 

“When we practiced that kissing, it was different. It felt different than I thought it would. It felt, well, nice. I think I like you Seven, and although I’m not completely sure how much- I’m sure enough to know that saying no to Yuna was the best option…” Yoosung explained softly, now fully grabbing Seven’s attention. Seven was shocked, and his expression only made Yoosung laugh. “You look surprised! And you say my embarrassed faces are cute…”

“I-I…” Seven sputtered, trying to cover his reddening cheeks and wondering how the jokester got joked. 

“Hey, Seven…” Yoosung broke the red-head out of his stupor. “I- we should go out to dinner, or grab some ice cream.”

And Seven grinned, like a fucking idiot. “Ahh, we should do ice cream. The sweetness compliments your personality…”

Yoosung grinned back, suddenly very suave when he responded, “No need to flirt or compliment me so much, Seven. You already won me over~!”

While Yoosung laughed at Seven’s now flustered expression, the red-head could only praise himself over his own decisions. And he wondered what would have happened if he didn’t say anything. He wondered if, in another universe, Yoosung and Yuna would have hit it off, perhaps gone out to ice cream, become a couple- would they had gotten married? 

In that universe, would Seven had gotten over it? 

But no, that didn’t matter, not now. What mattered now was what kind of ice cream he was going to get the next time he met Yoosung, on their date. Maybe he’d get chocolate, or cookies and cream, or something with peanut butter or nuts. No, it didn’t matter what he’d get. All that mattered was that Yoosung would be with him.


End file.
